Side Story of IchiRuki
by G.Nara
Summary: Summary: Kebohongan Kuchiki Rukia kepada sang Kakek mengantarkannya pada situasi tak terduga bersama tetangga menyebalkannya, Kurosaki Ichigo./ first fic author abal/ special Kuchiki Rukia's birthday/ LastChap/ without Lemon in this chap, OOC, AU, EYD Berantakan, typo(s). Mind to RnR.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Kebohongan Kuchiki Rukia kepada sang Kakek mengantarkannya pada situasi tak terduga bersama tetangga menyebalkannya, Kurosaki Ichigo./ first fic author abal/ special Kuchiki Rukia's birthday/ TwoShoot/ not for UNDER 18th, LEMON inside, OOC, AU, EYD Berantakan, typo(s). Mind to RnR.

* * *

**Side Story Of IchiRuki!**

**.**

**.**

**Bleach **© **Kubo Tite**

**Warning: Out Of Character, AU, EYD Berantakan, Typo(s), not for UNDER 18****th****, LEMON, Plot(?), etc.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

"APA?! 15 menit lagi aku sudah harus berada disana bersama kekasihku? Tapi. Tapi. Jii-sama.. . ~"

SIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLL! Seharusnya aku tak melakukan ini, jadinya aku sendiri yang kewalahan. Oh ya maaf perkenalkan, Aku Kuchiki Rukia, mahasiswi Animasi semester lima, Universitas Karakura.

Baru saja Jii-samaku—Kuchiki Ginrei—menelponku. Seperti yang kalian tahu, dia memintaku menemuinya bersama kekasihku. SIAL! Eh, kenapa sial? Ya tentu sial! sebulan yang lalu aku membohonginya bahwa aku sudah memiliki kekasih di Karakura, padahal aku sama sekali tak punya kekasih di sini. Itu semua berpula karena ketidak setujuannya akan kepergianku ke Karakura untuk menuntut ilmu, bisa dikatakan aku tak mendapat restunya untuk kuliah di Karakura, padahal Tou-sama dan Kaa-sama sama sekali tak keberatan pada keputusanku.

kuliahku berjalan baik-baik saja hingga sebulan yang lalu Jii-sama membuat ulahnya dengan menahan uang bulanan yang hendak dikirim Kaa-sama. Dia malah menantangku dengan mengatakan jika aku sudah memiliki kekasih di Karakura, dia akan merestuiku dan memberikan uang bulananku kembali. Maka dari itu aku berbohong saja, Jii-sama menantangku dengan tantangan konyol—begitu pikirku pada awalnya. Tapi tak kusangka dia akan memintaku menemuinya sekarang bersama kekasihku itu di sini, di karakura. Bodohnya, aku sempat berpikir bahwa Jii-sama takkan mungkin datang ke Karakura hanya untuk memastikan kebohonganku.

Kini aku benar-benar kewalahan mencari teman-teman priaku di apartemen mereka, sungguh KESIALAN yang melandaku. Renji dan juga Grimmjow—tetangga-tetangga priaku—mereka tak ada ditempat mereka. ahh, apa yang harus kulakukan?! Haaahh~ Semua apartemen teman-temanku itu sudah kuperiksa dan tak ada seorangpun disana— .liiii~, satu apartemen di samping apatemenku ini. apa DIA ada?

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, aku pun melangkah mendekati pintu apartemen itu, memegang gagang pintunya dan mendekatkan telingaku ke daun pintu. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan dari dalam. Jikapun ada, apa aku harus meminta bantuan pada orang menyebalkan itu?

PRAAAAANG~ sebuah bunyi barang pecah dari dalam apartemen itu membuatku langsung saja membuka pintu itu tanpa mengetuk atau bahkan menekan bel. Kulihat kini sesosok pria yang selalu membuatku kesal itu tengah memungut pecahan gelas di lantai. Matanya kini menatapku.

"huh! Tumben sekali kau mau mampir ke apartemenku, pendek!" pria itu menyeringai menatapku. Oh aku kesal setiap kali berhadapan dengan dia. Tapi, untuk saat ini sebaiknya aku harus ekstra sabar berhadapan dengannya.

"Ichigo-" yap. Kurosaki Ichigo, dialah pria itu. "aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat. Aku butuh bantuanmu!"

Seringainya semakin menjadi-jadi. "bantuanku?"

"ya. Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku!" mata hazel itu membulat sempurna. "bukan sungguhan, aku ingin kau berpura-pura menjadi kekasihku SE-KA-RANG-"

"tidak mau!"

"Ichigo!" Ichigo memalingkan badannya dan beranjak membuang pecahan kaca itu ke tong sampah.

"apa untungnya untukku?" oh aku sungguh kesal. Aku tahu kini dia sedang mengetes batas kesabaranku seperti biasa.

Kulirik jam dinding, sudah enam menit berlalu sejak telepon Jii-sama terputus. "oh ayolah Ichigo, aku tidak punya waktu untuk mencari pria lain. Aku benar-benar butuh bantuanmu, Berpura-puralah menjadi kekasihku didepan Kakekku. Sebagai imbalannya aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu-"

"apapun?"

"ya, apapun. Aku sudah tidak ada waktu lagi, kita pergi sekarang!" Kutarik tangan serta kunci mobil Ichigo dan segera beranjak menuju ke tempat Jii-sama bersama kekasih bohonganku ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau kekasih cucuku?" Jii-sama kini menatap Ichigo di samping kananku. Syukurlah kami sampai direstoran hotel tempat Jii-sama menginap tepat waktu.

"Iya, dia kekasihku Jii-sama, namanya-" Jii-sama kini menatapku tajam.

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu!" oh hebat, kini dia berani berkata seperti itu di depan orang lain. Kulirik Ichigo, dia kini terkekeh kecil melihat ekpresiku. Ugh! Awas kau.

"Gomen, Jii-sama!" jawabku malas tahu seraya menggerai rambut panjangkku ke sisi kiri bahuku dan menyeruput jus jerukku. Kupandangi Ichigo lagi sejenak, dia tengah memperkenalkan dirinya pada Jii-sama.

"Apa kabar? Namaku Kurosaki Ichigo." sok ramah! Dasar pria menyebalkan. Dia kini menunduk hormat pada Jii-sama. Geez, dia selalu berkata sopan pada orang lain tapi tak pernah Ia tunjukkan padaku. apa salahku hingga membuatnya bersifat seperti itu hanya kepadaku? tapi jangan kaukira, aku mengharapkan dia manis kepadaku—mungkin sedikit(?)

"Kurosaki Ichigo? nama yang bagus!" Kulihat Jii-sama tersenyum ramah padanya. Sepertinya, Jii-sama menyukai Ichigo. Oh syukur, aku tak salah memilih orang untuk melakoni peran ini. Ichigo terlihat ahli melakukannya. Ataukah mungkin karena Ia lebih tua lima tahun dariku membuatnya hebat?

"Arigatou, Jii-sama."

"Hmm. Lalu apa pekerjaanmu?" mimic wajah Jii-sama tterlihat serius kini.

"Aku seorang Directur di perusahaan keluargaku, Jii-sama." Benar juga, kadang aku lupa. Dia seorang pria mapan, berwibawa, dan juga err- tampan. tapi tetap saja, jika sedang berhadapan denganku, sifatnya yang sempurna dimata orang lain itu akan musnah seketika.

"Ah begitu." Jii-sama terlihat semakin senang saja. Lihat saja gigi-giginya yang terus terlihat itu. "Perusahaan keluargamu itu bekerja dibidang apa?" tatapan Jii-sama semakin intens pada Ichigo. Dan Kuyakin Ia benar-benar menyukai Ichigo.

"Dibidang industri, Jii-sama."

"Hmm begitu. Sudah berapa lama kau bekerja di sana, Kurosaki?"

"Sekitar 3 tahun lebih-"

"Bagus sekali!" sela Jii-sama itu membuat aku dan juga pria berkepala orange di sampingku ini menatap Jii-sama. Pria berusia kepala 5 ini terlihat penuh semangat, dan jarang sekali aku melihatnya sesemangat ini kepada orang lain selain kepada Tou-sama, Kaa-sama, kepala pelayan kami, dan juga paman Ukitake. Tapi kini, kepada orang menyebalkan ini?- ah, bodohnya aku, bagaimana bisa aku lupa. Pria ini seorang Directur, tentu menarik hati seseorang bukanlah hal yang sulit baginya.

Kini tatapan Jii-sama terlihat berbinar menatapku dan Ichigo bergantian. "A- ada apa, Jii-sama?" dia masih terus menatap kami berdua dengan senyum ramahnya itu.

"Kupikir Kurosaki sudah sangat siap. Eksekutif muda yang benar-benar mapan, sangat cocok untuk itu-"

"Untuk itu?" selaku kebingungan.

"Ya! Aku…" Jii-sama menjeda perkataannya membuatku mulai penasaran, sementara isi kepalaku tak mampu menerka perkataan apa yang akan Ia ucapkan selanjutnya. "…akan menikahkan kalian berdua secepatnya!"

Eeeeeeh? Aku tidak salah dengar? Adakah yang bisa mengulang apa yang baru saja Jii-sama ucapkan untukku? Menikah? Dengan pria menyebalkan ini?

"TIDAK!" spontan kata itu terucap lancar dari mulutku. Jii-sama menatapku bingung. Oh tidak, sudah pasti dia akan curiga aku berbohong padanya.

"Ada apa?"

"Eh- bukan apa-apa Jii-sama. Hanya saja, aku masih semester lima. Kupikir sebaiknya aku menyelesaikan dulu studiku."

"Memang benar. Tapi, aku jauh lebih tertarik mendengar tanggapan calon cucuku ini." Jii-sama mengalihkan pandangannya. "Jadi, bagaimana Kurosaki? Ingin menikah secepatnya dengan cucuku?" Oh, yang benar saja. Sebenarnya siapa yang cucu Jii-sama? Kenapa Jii-sama jauh lebih tertarik mendengar jawaban Ichigo? Kamisama, kumohon! Semoga kata yang keluar dari mulut pria menyebalakan ini adalah TIDAK!

"YA!"

"KAU GILA?!" Ichigo menatapku. Kulihat ia tersenyum. Oh salah, dia mnyeringai menatapku. Tidak! Kenapa semua ini bisa terjadi? Arrght!

Setelah itu, aku terus berdiam diri dan merajuk, dan makan siang ini menjadi makan siang termenyebalkan seumur hidupku. Lihat saja mereka berdua! Bercengkrama seperti teman lama yang sudah lama tak jumpa. Kamisama, bisakah Engkau mempercepat waktu untuk saat ini? bersama kedua orang ini membuatku semakin tak bisa menahan diriku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya, semuanya benar-benar berakhir sekarang. Jii-sama akhirnya merestuiku untuk kuliah di Karakura dengan syarat Ichigo yang memantauku dan melaporkan padanya setiap kegiatanku, tentu itu bisa kukontrol. Hanya saja, Jii-sama berkata dia akan segera pulang ke Seireitei dan mengabari kami tanggal pernikahanku dan Ichigo begitu dia bicara pada Tou-sama dan Kaa-sama. Oh yang benar saja! Aku tak mengingankan itu.

Sekarang aku dan pria menyebalkan ini tengah dalam perjalanan pulang dengan laborghini hitam metaliknya. Kulihat Ichigo melirikku dari spion mobilnya. Aku sama sekali tak peduli, mataku terus memicing tajam padanya saat mata kami bertemu dikaca spion.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" pria ini malah tersenyum nakal. Brrr.. seketika aku begidik ngeri melihat senyumannya itu.

"Masih ingat perkataanmu tadi padaku?"

"Yang mana? Banyak yang kukatakan padamu!" jawabku ketus sembari menatap langsung wajahnya dengan ekpresi kesal.

"Perkataanmu sebelum menemui Jii-sama." Jawabnya seraya memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran basement apartemen kami.

"Jii-sama?! Ah, lucu sekali. Kita sudah tidak berakting lagi Tawake!" Tawake? Haha aku hampir melupakan panggilan khususku padanya. Kurosaki Ichigo, lagi-lagi Ia menunjukkan wajah seringainya itu. ah! dasar menyebalkan.

"Bukankah kita akan segera menikah? Tentu aku akan memanggil Kuchiki-sama dengan panggilan Jii-sama."

"Lupakan! Aku! tidak mau menikah denganmu, atau dengan siapapun untuk saat ini!" usai kata-kataku itu, aku langsung membuka pintu mobilnya namun dengan cepat tangan kekar dan besar itu menutup pintu mobil yang kubuka tadi. Manikku membulat, aku membalikkan badanku hendak memarahi pria itu, tapi yang terjadi malah-

**DIA MENYERANGKU!**

Dia menarik tengkukku dan menghapus jarak kedua bibir kami. Seketika wajahku memerah bak kepiting rebus, pikiranku berlarian tak tentu arah, dan reflex aku memukul dadanya untuk memisahkan kami. Hal itu tak berefek apa-apa, kedua tangannya perlahan memegang kedua pipiku. Bisa kurasakan kehangatan tangannya pada pipiku yang dingin ulah AC dalam mobilnya. Perlahan bibirnya mulai bergerak lembut, mengecup bibirku dengan penuh kehati-hatian, seolah Ia tak ingin bibirku lecet. Walau tanganku terus-menerus memukul dadanya namun hatiku sama sekali tak keberatan pada perlakuannya ini, yang ada tubuhku malah membalas perlakuannya itu dan bisa kurasa kini ia tengah menyeringai terhadap responku.

Ciuman kami terlepas sejenak, wajahku masih memerah. Aku dan Ichigo saling memandang. "kenapa?"

"aku menyukaimu, Rukia-"

"Ichi-"

"sudah sejak lama! Aku serius.. hmph~" mataku membulat. Kaget pada perkataan Ichigo juga pada tindakannya yang kembali menciumku.

Bunyi decap kecupan kemudian menguasai sunyi di dalam laborghini Ichigo. rupanya ciuman kami semakin dalam dan semakin panas. Bahkan kini aku sudah tidak merasa dingin dari AC mobilnya. Napasku memburuh tanda meminta oksigen dari udara. Kudorong pelan dada bidang Ichigo dan ciuman kamipun terlepas menyisahkan benang-benang saliva yang masih tersambung dari kedua mulut kami.

**PLAAKK!**

Aku menamparnya setelah apa yang kunikamati dengannya. "Dasar bodoh!" matanya membulat melihatku dengan napas yang tak teratur memarahinya. Segera kuseka bibirku dan beranjak begitu saja keluar dari mobilnya kemudian buru-buru memasuki lift. aku sedang tak ingin melihat wajah pria itu sekarang. Dari arah parkiran kulihat Ichigo mengejarku, segera saja kutekan tombol 8 dan menutup pintu lift.

**Damn!**

Keberuntungan hari ini sedang tidak berpihak padaku. Ichigo berhasil menahan pintu lift ini membuatku harus beradu tatap dengannya. Dia mulai memasuki llift, sementara aku mulai memojokkan diriku ke sudut lift, dan menundukkan kepalaku hingga rambut panjangku menutupi kedua pipiku. Wajahku masih kunjung memerah.

"Kau marah?" aku bergidik saat suara baritonenya terdengar lembut saat menanyaiku. Namun aku sama sekali tak memberinya respon. Tiba-tiba bayangan ciuman tadi melintas dalam benakku. Tidak. Tidak. Aku harus menghilangkan pikiran ini.

"_Hei! aku menyukaimu, Pendek!"_

Ah, tidak! Kenapa kata-kata itu harus terlintas dikepalaku lagi? Kata-kata yang pernah ia ucapkan saat kami beradu mulut dulu, kata-kata itu… hanya bualan yang ia buat untukku. Kurosaki Ichigo, dia tidak benar-benar menyukaiku!

**TING!**

Pintu lift pun terbuka. "Berhenti main-main denganku! Kau pria dewasa tapi selalu saja bertingkah kekanakan. Konyol! Kenapa kau bertingkah begini hanya padaku!." aku beranjak mendahului Ichigo. Tampaknya dia tercengang sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengikutiku dari belakang tanpa bersuara. Aneh! Dia biasanya akan beradu mulut denganku jika kuejek seperti tadi. Sungguh, ini membuatku risih.

Aku berbalik menatapnya saat kami telah berada di depan pintu apartemennya. "Arigatou sudah membantuku, kau benar-benar menolong. Tapi, dengar Tawake, katakan apa yang kauinginkan sebagai imbalan sudah menjadi kekasihku. Aku ingin menyelesaikannya sekarang." bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah seringai, apa ini?

"O- oh ya, aku tidak akan menanggapi permintaan aneh darimu-"

"Masuk ke apartemenku!"

"eh?" wajahku kini bak orang dungu. Kebingungan sekali. Tiba-tiba tangannya meraih pergelangan tanganku dan menarikku masuk ke dalam apartemennya tanpa persetujuan dariku. Aku berusaha melepas cengkraman itu, namun itu tak berakibat apa-apa mengingat kekuatan tubuh mungilku ini bukan apa-apa bagi Ichigo yang notabene-nya bertubuh besar.

Ichigo mendudukkanku di sofa merah maroon ruang tamunya dengan kasar. Aku meringkis kesakitan atas tanganku. Cengkramannya itu membekas dipergelangan tangan putihku. Sudah cukup! Pria ini serius sedang mempermainkanku.

Amethystku menatapnya kesal. "Ini sakit Tawake!" Ichigo membalas tatapanku dengan intens membuat kegugupan langsung melandaku. "C- cepat katakan apa maumu?" Kurasa, aku mulai salah tingkah. Kupandangi sekelilingku dengan asal dan tatapanku kembali tertuju kepada Ichigo. Dia masih terus menatapku dengan tatapan yang sama.

**Gleekk!**

Aku meneguk ludahku dengan susah payah. Keringat mulai menuruni pelipisku. Tapi lama-lama tatapan itu membuatku kesal juga hingga akupun berdiri dan berniat keluar begitu saja dari apatemen ini. "Katakan secepatnya, aku masih ada urusan!" kilahku.

Aku melewatinya begitu saja sampai tangan kekar itu menahan lenganku yang merah ini—lagi. aku berbalik menatap punggungnya. "Apa lagi! Kalau ingin katakan, cepat katakan!" aku mulai sangat kesal sekarang. Pria ini, ah~ banyak bicara salah, pendiam pun salah. tidak ada yang benar padanya.

Kurasa tubuhku kini ditarik tangan kekar itu hingga berakhir dalam pelukan dada bidang Ichigo. kudengar degup jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat. **DEG!** Ada apa ini? karena dia, jantungku jadi ikut berdegup cepat. "I- Ichig-"

"Rukia.."

Tubuhku menegang saat dia mengucapkan namaku dengan nada yang lain dari biasanya. "K- Kau kenapa Tawake?". Dia melepas pelukannya. Amethystku menatap hazelnya, seketika aku terjerat pada matanya itu. mata yang menunjukkan kenyamanan dan kehangatan di sana. Oh, apa yang kupikirkan?!

Wajahnya semakin dekat denganku sekarang. Apa ini? ciuman lagi? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tak bisa bergerak ataupun berbicara. Mataku masih terpaku pada matanya. Mata hazel Kurosaki Ichigo.

**Cup!** Ooooh, Kami berciuman lagi, dan lagi-lagi aku tak menolaknya. Tanganku juga tak memukul dadanya seperti yang kulakukan sebelumnya.

Kali ini ciuman yang Ichigo lancarkan padaku sedikit berbeda. Lidahnya langsung memaksa masuk ke dalam mulutku, aku tahu ini akan jadi bagaimana nanti. Jadi kubiarkan saja bibirku terkatup rapat dan membuatnya sedikit jera padaku.

"Hmmp!" dan benar saja. Dia terlihat sedikit kesal saat meminta akses lebih padaku dan itu membuatku menyeringai senang. Kuputuskan untuk terus mempertahankan posisi ini, hingga aku dikejutkan oleh tangannya yang berani meremas dadaku dengan kencang. Sontak aku berteriak tertahan dan dia langsung saja mensabotase mulutku. Sial! Apa yang baru saja ia lakukan! menyentuh bagian pribadiku? Awas kau!

"I-hmpch-chi-hmch-go! Lepaskan-hmp-aku!" ucapku di sela-sela ciuman kami. Tanganku akhirnya bertindak memukul seraya mendorong dadanya, dari yang keras hingga melemah karena tangannya yang menahan kedua lenganku.

Dia akhirnya melepas ciuman kami, namun ini bukanlah akhir seperti yang kupikirkan. Ini adalah awal, sasarannya berubah pada cuping telingaku. Sebuah sensasi geli yang Ia ciptakan kini menyebabkan suatu alunan erotis keluar dari bibirku. "ahh~" dia mengulum cupingku hingga beralih ke tengkukku.

Alunan itu seketika keluar lagi dengan lebih keras, jadi kuputuskan untuk mengatup mulutku berharap dengan begini Ichigo akan menghentikan tingkahnya. "Ichi-hhgo-hentikahhn—aahh!" kurasa tengkukku Ia gigit. "sakithh-Ichigo!" dan kini kurasakan dia menjilat bekas gigitannya.

"I-chihh kumohhon hentikahhn. Akuh massiihh ada-urussann- ah!" aku panik kini. Ichigo menurunkan tali terusan putihku menyebabkan dadaku di dalam bra hitam terekspos. Sontak aku menutupnya kembali dan mengambil jarak diantara kami.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan Tawake?!"

"Rukia-"

"Jangan mendekat!" kuancam Ichigo saat dia mulai mengambil langkah mendekatiku. "Aku kesini hanya mau tahu apa yang kau inginkan karena jasamu menolongku! Bukan untuk ini. Ini bukan tujuanku! …Jika kau berani mendekat aku akan berteria-hmph!" tanpa sadar Ichigo kembali menyerangku dengan sangat cepat.

Bibirku kembali ia kecap sesuka jidatnya. Mulutku terus meminta berhenti namun pria ini sama sekali tak memusingkannya. Tanganku yang sejak awal ciuman terus memukulinya, perlahan terjatuh ke samping tubuhku. Aku mulai tak kuat pada keadaan ini. wajahku semakin memerah, bibirku terus melantunkan suara yang mampu membuat seringai terpantri dibibir si Tawake ini.

Perlahan, Ichigo mengangkat tubuhku dan membawa kami ke atas sofa merah maroonnya tanpa melepas ciuman kami. Kurasakan tubuhku semakin memanas. Keringat mengucur dileherku hingga beberapa anakan rambutku jadi basah ulah keringatku, dan kuperhatikan hal yang sama terjadi pada Ichigo.

"Rukia… Rukia…" Ichigo terus melantunkan namaku dengan nada yang berbeda dan itu membuatku terhanyut dalam ciuman kami. Sedikit demi sedikit, ciuman Ichigo mulai turun ketengkukku, kepundakku yang terbuka, dan berhenti sejenak saat mendapati satu tanganku menahan terusanku yang melorot ulahnya tadi. Kami saling pandang sejenak, hingga..

"Kyaaahh!" Ichigo menyingkirkan tanganku dan menciumi dadaku yang tak tertutup bra. Desahku meracau lagi, membuat diriku malu sendiri mendengarnya.

"Ichih-gohh-hentikannnmm-ahh! Kumohh-hoonn- Ahh!" pintaku itu tak ia indahkan. Dia malah menarik braku hingga dadaku—yang tidak terlalu besar namun juga tidak kecil sekali itu—terpampang jelas. Segera ia lahap puncak dada kananku sementara yang satunya lagi Ia remas dengan tangan besarnya itu. "Ahh-ah—hah-hh!" aku tak tahan untuk tidak mendesah saat tangan dan mulutnya bermain disalah satu bagian sensitive tubuhku. Aku tak pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya. Sejujurnya, rasanya lumayan, tapi entah mengapa aku merasa ada yang kurang. Entah apa itu, aku masih mencarinya dalam benakku.

"Uggh-Ichiihh~" lengkuhku saat Ichigo menggigit puncak dadaku. Aku merasakan sesuatu menggelitik di dalam perutku dan itu membuatku semakin melengkuh. Perlahan satu tangan Ichigo yang bebas mulai menyimbak terusanku ke atas perut. Tangannya mulai mengusap perut rata tanpa lemakku itu dan sensai menggelitik itu semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Ughh-Ichiigooh~" desahanku itu menjadi-jadi saat kurasa tangannya turun ke antara dua pahaku dan mengusap selangkangku.

**OH TIDAK!** Segera kutahan tangannya yang berada di selangkangku membuat semua kegiatannya terhenti pada tubuhku. Dia menatapku bingung. "CUKUP! Hentikan, kumohon! kau sudah terlalu jauh Ichigo." ucapku lembut berharap ia akan menghentikan semua kegiatan gila kami tadi.

Ichigo masih tetap pada posisinya di atasku dan tak bergeming sedikitpun, dan begitupun aku. "Kumohon, hentikan! kurasa membiarkanmu mencium dan merabaku itu sudah cukup untuk menjadi imbalam 'kan?" kulihat manik Ichigo membulat. "Jadi bisakah aku pergi sekarang?" kurasakan mataku seketika memanas dan mulai berkaca-kaca. Aku jadi teringat, ini semua hanyalah imbalan atas jasanya tidak lebih—tunggu! Memang apa yang kuharap dari hal ini? dia tetap melakukan lebih padaku? Sayangnya, YA.

"kyaa?!" tiba-tiba aku dikejutkan oleh tangan Ichigo yang berbalik memegang pergelangan tanganku. Kutatap wajahnya dan Ia… **MENYERINGAI!**

"Jadi, kau anggap tindakkanku ini imbalan yang kuminta?"

"Bukan!" raut wajah Ichigo berubah lagi. "Ini bukan hanya sekadar imbalan, Ichigo. sejak awal kau mempermainkanku." Tanpa kuduga air mataku mengalir dari kedua pelupuk mataku, dan raut wajah Ichigo kembali berubah. "Kumohon, menyingkirlah dariku dan biarkan aku pergi-"

"Kau salah! aku sama sekali tidak mempermainkanmu!" wajah Ichigo sangat serius membuatku berhenti mengeluarkan air mata seketika.

"Pembohong-"

"Aku serius!"

"jika kau serius, kenapa kau mempermainkanku sekejam ini?! Hah, hahaha tentu saja. Kaukan memang selalu mempermainkanku makany-"

"AISHITERU!" ocehanku seketika terhenti mendengar satu kata itu.

"A-apa-"

"AISHITERU, KUCHIKI RUKIA! …Jadilah kekasihku! …itulah imbalan yang kumau."

Kutatap matanya, mencoba mencari tatapan ragu disana akan ucapannya namun tak berhasil kutemukan. Aku melihat tatapan kuat, yakin, dan serius dalam manik hazelnya itu dan tatapan yang selalu ia tunjukkan jika ia benar-benar serius akan sesuatu. Dua tahun lebih bertetangga dan selalu beradu mulut membuatku jadi mengenal pria ini secara tidak langsung, dia sunguh serius akan ucapannya. Seketika jantungku berpacu cepat. Ada apa ini? apa aku juga mencintainya? Aku bingung.

Bibirku menyunggingkan sebuah senyum lalu tertarik menjadi sebuah seringai. Hal itu menyebabkan Ichigo menautkan kedua alisnya hingga kerutan permanen dijidatnya terukir semakin jelas. "hmft, lucu sekali, kenapa selalu kata itu yang kau ucapkan untukku. Menyukaiku? Hahahaha~" aku tertawa terbahak-bahak sesudah itu, dan tanpa sadar membuat Ichigo sedikit menggeram di tempatnya.

"KAU!" aku menghentikan tawaku dan memusatkan perhatianku padanya. Dia membalasku dengan menyeringai. Oh tidak! Akan terjadi hal buruk sekarang!

"Aku akan memberimu sedikit PE-LA-JA-RAN!"

**Kyaa! **Ichigo kembali menyerangku. Kedua tanganku sudah ia amankan di atas kepalaku dengan satu tangan besarnya itu. Bibirku ia kembali kecup dengan sangat brutal. Jika aku mengelak, ia akan semakin mensabotase bibirku. Satu tangannya lagi kini berhasil bermain diselangkangku. Ah~ aku meracau gila karenanya. Jari-jarinya ia selipkan ke dalam underwear hitamku.

"Huh! Kau sudah basah sekali rupanya! Menikmati yang kulakukan padamu, RU-KI-A.." Ichigo berbisik ditelingaku dan itu mengelitik sekujur tubuhku.

"ahh.. henntikahnn-Ichhiigooohh!" kakiku kuapitkan agar jari Ichigo berhenti menggesek milikku. Kukira itu berhasil, namun ternyata tidak. "Aahhh!" jeritku seketika memuncak ketika dua jarinya yang mengelus milikku itu, kini masuk kedalam lorong milikku dan mengobraknya. "ssak-kitt!"

Ahh~ desah mulai keluar dari mulutku saat jari-jari Ichigo bergerak keluar dan masuk. Kurasakan kenikmatan menderaku. Perlahan apitan kakiku mulai mengambil jarak. Tubuhku seketika pasrah pada apa yang dilakukan Ichigo.

"ahh.. ahh.. ahh~" aku menahan tangan Ichigo begitu dia melepas cengkraman tangannya pada kedua tanganku. Kulihat Ichigo terhenyak sejenak dan tersenyum senang. Satu tangannya masih bermain diselangkangku dengan gerakan konstan. Hingga aku merasakan sesuatu yang mendesakku dari dalam untuk memintanya untuk segera mempercepat ritme tangannya.

AHH~ tubuhku merasakan nikmat yang amat sangat saat ia mempercepat tangannya. Aku semakin meremas tangan Ichigo dan **AAHHHH! **Aku menjerit legah saat sesuatu mengalir dari lorong milikku. Tubuhku seketika terasa lemas, remasanku pada tangan Ichigo mengendur. Kutatap Ichigo, ia tersenyum seraya menjilati jarinya yang penuh dengan cairan milikku. Seketika aku tersenyum. Aku senang. Ini aneh! Seharusnya semua ini tidak kutunjukkan. Namun tidakkanku tak mau bertindak sesuai pikiranku. Tindakkanku kini lebih mengikuti hatiku yang menikmati semua ini.

"kau menyukainya?" aku mengangguk pasti saat Ichigo menanyaiku hal itu. segera seringai menggantikan senyuman menawan yang kulihat tadi dibibir Ichigo. "apa kau siap jika kuberi lebih, Ru-ki-a?"

Aku terhenyak dengan napas yang masih tak teratur saat Ichigo membisiskkan namaku. "Memberi lebih?" aku mulai menggigit bibir bawahku dan menatap Ichigo. dia menanti jawabanku. Apa yang harus kujawab? Aku tak ingin menolak, namun tak juga ingin menerimanya.

" jika kau tak maupun tak apa, aku akan melepasmu sekarang!" Ichigo berucap seraya beranjak dari atas tubuhku. Kini kurasakan kegelisahan di dalam hatiku, aku menginginkan Ichigo, aku menginginkan dia melakukan hal yang tadi atau lebih, aku ingin- tidak! Aku butuh Ichigo sekarang.

Tanganku terjulur dan menahannya untuk pergi, dia menatapku. "ta- tak apa! a- aku mau." Wajahku yang memerah ini semakin memerah. Ichigo tersenyum senang dan segera ia menanggalkan terusankku lalu menggendong tubuhku menuju kamarnya. Oh, apa yang telah kukatakan barusan?

Ichigo menaruhku pelan ke atas tempat tidurnya dan kemudian menanggalkan seluruh pakaiannya. Kupanglingkan tatapanku sejenak saat melihat tubuh terawat serta milik Ichigo yang akhirnya keluar dari persembunyiannya. Milik Ichigo itu besar dan sudah mencuat angkuh. Ah, wajahku kembali merona hebat, aku teringat keadaan kami tanpa busana dan aku tahu aku dan dia akan berakhir bagaimana nanti.

Ichigo menaiki tempat tidurnya dan menindihku dengan kedua tangannya di sisi kanan kiriku. Dia menatap langsung ke dalam mataku dan senyuman langsung terpantri dikedua bibir kami.

Tanpa menunggu lama Ichigo langsung mengecup bibirku, turun ke tengkukku memberikan beberapa tanda kepemilikannya hingga ke dadaku. Lantunan erotis itu kembali menyapaku untuk melantunkan lagu wajib itu dalam setiap perbuatan Ichigo pada tubuhku, aku kembali terhanyut pada perbuatannya hingga tak terpikir untuk menyudahinya segera. Namun, sepertinya tidak dengan Ichigo, ia menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatapku..

"aku akan memulainya. Apa kau siap?" oh rupanya Ia ingin memastikan kembali jawabanku. "tapi, jika kau tidak siap aku akan menghentikannya sekarang juga-"

"TIDAK! Tentu aku siap!" seolah mendapat keberanian darimana aku berani mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan lancar. Namun jika kupikir kembali ini bukanlah keberanian, melainkan nafsu. Ya, aku dibutakan nafsu duniawi ini karena dia, Kurosaki Ichigo.

Ichigo kembali tersenyum, bukan seringai yang biasa kulihat melainkan senyuman khas seorang Kurosaki muda. Ichigo kemudian mencium puncak dahiku dan menyiapkan miliknya untuk bertingkah. "Ini akan sakit! Hentikan aku jika aku berlebihan hmm."

Saat anggukanku berakhir Ichigo langsung memasukkan miliknya ke dalam milikku. Oh dan benar saja, aku sudah merasakan sakit padahal miliknya belum benar-benar masuk kedalam milikku. Ughh! Tanganku meraih tengkuknya meremas kuat rambut serta pundaknya hingga dapat kurasakan kuku-kukuku menggores kulitnya. "Ugh. apa kuhentikan saja?" aku menggeleng cepat dan memintanya untuk terus melanjutkan.

**JLEBB!**

"AKHHH!" kurasakan rasa panas di bawah sana, dan kuyakin pertahananku kini telah hilang. cengkramanku pada pundak Ichigo telah berpindah ke punggungnya dan mencakar habis punggungnya dengan kuku-kukuku. Air mata mengalir dari kedua mataku tanpa sadar. Ichigo yang melihatnya langsung menyekanya dan mencium pelupuk mataku.

"Gomen ne, Rukia.." Kulihat tatapan miris diwajahnya. Aku menggeleng dan segera memintanya untuk menggerakkan milikknya.

Ichigopun memulai kegiatan panas kami. OHH! aku pernah menonton film xx dan muntah sesudahnya tapi aku tak tahu jika mengalaminya akan sangat berbeda. Tidak heran jika orang-orang tak menolak saat ditawari surga dunia ini.

"ahh-ahh-Ichigooohh-Ichiiiihh-hh" aku tak menyangka aku akan menjerit segila ini sambil memanggil nama pria menyebalkan ini dengan erotisnya.

"Rukiaahh-hmmpch-umpch" kami kembali berciuman panas dan dapat kurasakan genjotan Ichigo kini berangsur teratur dari semula. Dia bergerak konstan untuk beberapa menit hingga akhirnya kurasakan sensasi klimaks hampir menghampiriku."ahh-ahh-ahh..Ichigooh..lebihh-cepahhtt" pintaku itu sama sekali tak dikabuli Ichigo. Ia justru memperlambat ritme permainannya.

"Ichiigohh-huh-kumohhon-huks-kumohhon-lebihh-cepat!" kini aku terisak meminta padanya. Dia berhasil membuatku menangis sambil meminta. Kutatap wajahnya yang menyeringai itu terlihat sangat senang karena membuatku seperti orang gila sekarang.

"Ichigoh-kumohhonn!"

"aku tak mendengar apapun, Rukia!" UGRH! Lihat saja Kurosaki Ichigo!

Kupaksa membalikkan posisi kami dengan aku yang berada di atasnya. Sedikit lagi aku akan memegang kendali- APA?!

"KYAAA!" aku kembali keposisiku, berada di bawah Ichigo. Ia tertawa kecil menatapku.

"Dasar lucu!" Ia mengecup bibirku dan mempercepat genjotannya.

"hhmmp-hmp-hmp-hmp—hmpch-ahh-ah-hh-ahh-a-a-ah-ah-hhh—AAHHHHHHHHH!" kami mencapai klimaks hampir bersamaan. Kurasakan tubuhku benar-benar lemas sekarang. Sementara Ichigo di atasku terlihat masih sangat bugar. Ia tersenyum seraya mengeluarkan miliknya dari dalam milikku dan berpindah kesisi kananku. Perlahan Ichigo mengangkat kepalaku dan menidurkanku di lengan kirinya. Matakupun mulai tertutup saat kurasakan Ichigo menutupi kami dengan selimut dan mengecup keningku kemudian.

"_Aishiteru yo, Rukia!"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah tiga minggu berlalu, siang itu Kuchiki Rukia mendatangi Kurosaki Corporation dengan tergesa-gesa. Dia tidak peduli pada seorang resepsionis yang menahan langkahnya saat memasuki lantai dasar perusahaan industri itu. Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan yang bertuliskan Directur di perusahaan itu, hingga seorang sekertaris dari ruangan itu menahannya dengan sebuah pernyataan.

"Nona, Tuan Kurosaki sedang bersama Presdir dan tidak bisa di ganggu sekarang. Jadi Saya mohon anda menunggu sebentar."

"Menyinggir, aku tidak peduli dia sedang apa!" Rukia berhasil melewati sekertaris itu dan menerobos masuk ke dalam ruangan Directur. Terlihat dua orang yang tadi disebut oleh sekertaris itu, mereka terlihat terkejut dengan kedatangan Rukia. Rukia sama sekali tak peduli, matanya kini tertuju kepada satu-satunya pria yang berwarna rambut lain dari yang lain.

"KUROSAKI ICHIGO!" teriaknya dan beranjak mendekati Ichigo yang berkernyit alis.

"Rukia?! Ada apa?"

"KAU!" Rukia menggeram dan menunjuk dada Ichigo dengan keras. Tingkahnya itu membuat semua orang di dalam ruangan itu kebingungan. "AKU!"

"kau kenapa?" wajah Ichigo terlihat sangat bingung.

"AKU HAMIL, KUROSAKI ICHIGO!"

"eh? EHHH?!"

.

.

**TBC!**

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**So, what do you think? Gaje? Abal? Or something else? gomen, I'm a newbie. So please, mind to REVIEW!**

**Don't be a silent reader please! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Side Story Of IchiRuki!**

**.**

**.**

**Bleach **© **Kubo Tite**

**Warning: Out Of Character, AU, EYD Berantakan, Typo(s), Alur mudah ditebak, etc.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat ini aku tersentak kaget. Rukia baru saja mengatakan dia hamil? Apa benar? Kami hanya melakukan 'itu' sekali dan Rukia-

"Kurosaki Ichigo!" Suara itu memanggilku lantang. Aku berbalik dan melihat ayahku, Kurosaki Isshin mengeraskan rahangnya. "Apa yang sudah terjadi di sini? Dia bilang apa? Hamil?!"

"O-Oyaji, aku bisa jelaskan semua ini-"

"Oh, akhirnya putraku berguna juga." Ucapan itu lolos dari mulut Oyaji. Gampang sekali dia berkata begitu, memang siapa yang selama empat tahun belakangan ini memajukan perusahaannya?

Oyaji kini mendekatkan dirinya pada Rukia dan menggenggang kedua tangan Rukia. "Selamat atas kehamilanmu, putri ketigaku. Kuyakin Istriku akan sangat bahagia di sana mengetahui dia memiliki putri ketiga." Wajah Rukia terlihat kebingungan pada tingkah Oyaji yang selalu berlebihan ini.

"Hentikan! Kau menggelikan Oyaji." Segera kulerai tangan Rukia darinya dan menarik Rukia kebelakang tubuhku kemudian menatapnya.

"Kau serius tentang ini?" Rukia mengangguk. Ya ampun, aku bahagia sekali. Kugenggam dengan riang kedua tangannya.

"Kita harus segera memberitahu keluargamu-"

"Apa kau gila?!" Sontak aku terdiam. Rukia melepas genggamanku. Dia marah?

"Aku tidak mungkin memberitahu mereka! Ayah Ibuku bisa marah besar, Ichigo! Kita melakukan 'itu' sebelum menikah! Oh, apa yang sudah kulakukan?!" Rukia terlihat frustasi kini. Aku terdiam lalu menatap Oyaji yang mendekatinya.

"Tenanglah putriku. Ichigo akan bertanggung jawab atas ulahnya!" Ya, aku akan bertanggung jawab pada Rukia. Itu pasti.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua jam lebih perjalanan, akhirnya kami sampai juga di kediaman Kuchiki di Seireitei. Kami sudah menghubungi dan memberitahu keluarga Rukia tentang kehamilannya, dan benar saja ayahnya marah besar sedangkan ibunya pingsan setelah mendengar hal itu. Kupandangi Rukia yang baru saja turun dari mobil, dia tengah menautkan jari-jarinya. Dia sangat cemas di sampingku. Kuusap lengannya dan mengajaknya masuk ke pekarangan rumah tradisional jepang itu. Terlihat seorang pria seusia kakeknya mendekati kami seraya memberisalam. Dia adalah kepala pelayan dirumah ini rupanya.

Kepala pelayan itu mengantar kami menelusuri koridor hingga sampai di sebuah washitsu besar. Dua orang pelayan di depan washitsu itu menarikkan pintu untuk kami. Kulihat Kakek Rukia duduk di balik meja sana di temani seorang wanita bersurai hitam dan juga seorang pria bersurai sama dengan rambut yang panjang. Ketiga orang itu menatap kami, dan sang wanita langsung berlari mendekati Rukia.

"Rukia!" Rukia mengangkat kepalanya yang sejak tadi tertunduk. Dia terkejut melihat wanita itu dan langsung menangis.

"Go-Gomen~" Wanita itu langsung memeluk Rukia membuatku langsung mengambil jarak dengan mereka. Wanita berparas mirip dengan Rukia ini adalah Ibu Rukia, dan kuyakin pria yang memiliki tampang datar di samping kakeknya itu adalah ayahnya.

"Kurosaki, kemarilah!" Kulihat Oyaji sudah lebih dulu mengambil tempat di sana saat Kuchiki-sama memanggilku. Akupun tersenyum dan mengikuti jejak Oyaji.

"Jadi begini Kuchiki-sama, maksud kedatangan aku dan putraku adalah ingin meminta persetujuan dari anda dan juga kedua orang tua Rukia untuk menikahkan mereka atas kebodohan putraku ini."

"Maafkan aku! Kumohon, biarkan aku bertanggung jawab atas perbuatanku pada Rukia!" Tundukku. Tak lama kudengar Kakek Rukia tertawa menanggapi ucapanku. Akupun menatapnya.

"Aku tentu akan merestui kalian berdua. Tapi sayang, jawaban untuk ini berada ditangan putraku!" Aku menengok saat kurasakan ada orang yang berdiri di belakangku. Dan benar, kudapati dua orang pelayan pria berdiri di belakangku dan langsung memegang kedua lenganku.

"Ichigo?!" Rukia memanggilku.

Kulihat ayah Rukia berdiri dan meminta dua pelayan itu menyeretku mengikuti dia. Apa yang akan kuhadapi sekarang? Kulihat Rukia mengikutiku dari belakang bersama yang lain sambil meneriaki namaku dan juga memanggil ayahnya.

Braakk!

Tubuhku kini terlempar di atas lantai kayu sebuah dojo. Ah sial, lenganku jadi sakit! Aku mengangkat wajahku dan menemukan ayah Rukia melemparkan pedang kayu kepadaku.

"Tou-sama!" Teriakan Rukia itu mengalihkan pandanganku padanya.

"Ambil pedang itu dan lawan aku!" Segera kubetulkan posisiku menjadi duduk lalu memandang sebuah pedang kayu di hadapanku. Dia memintaku melawannya dengan ini? Ch, aku sama sekali tak tahu cara menggunakannya.

"Haruskah aku melawan anda?" Kutatap mata ayah Rukia yang memberi kesan dingin itu.

"Kau harus! Aku takkan memaafkanmu dan merestuimu setelah apa yang telah kau lakukan pada putriku!"

"Tou-sama, Kumohon. Ini juga salahku. Jangan lakukan ini, Ichigo sama sekali tak tahu cara menggunakan _bokken_-"

"Tak apa Rukia." Rukia terdiam ditempat saat kupungut pedang itu dan berdiri. "Akan kulakukan!"

"Tidak Ichigo. kau tidak tau siapa yang sedang kau lawan!"

"Bagus! Serang aku sesukamu. Jika kau mampu menjatuhkan pedangku, maka kau menang, bocah! Tapi, jika kau kalah, jauhi Rukia!"

Aku tersentak sejenak. "Menjauhi Rukia? Hei, butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk bisa menemukan Rukia, Paman! Jangan harap kau bisa memisahkanku dengannya semudah itu." Aku menyeringai. Ini artinya aku harus memenangkan pertarungan ini.

"Buktikan omong kosongmu itu!" Ch, kugenggam pedang kayu itu erat-erat dan langsung berlari menyerangnya.

Kuayunkan pedang tepat kearah wajahnya, namun Ia menghindar dengar mudah dan malah memukulku tepat di kakiku. Kuso, sakit sekali. Aku berlutut dan meremas pedangku yang hampir kulepaskan. Kudengar Rukia meneriakiku dengan hebat.

"Ada apa? sudah menyerah?" Aku tak menjawab pertanyaan itu dan berdiri sambil menahan sakit. Kakiku mungkin memar sekarang. Kuso!

"Huh, dalam mimpimu!" Aku kembali menyerangnya. Kuayun dan hunus pedangku berkali-kali padanya namun sama sekali tak mengenainya.

Buugh!

Aku terkapar di lantai saat pedang kayu itu menghantam punggungku. Tubuhku seketika seperti mati rasa. Aku merasa sesak dan sulit bernapas. "Sungguh menyedihkan! Dengan keadaanmu yang seperti ini, kau mau menjaga putriku? Bermimpilah, aku akan meminta dokter menggugurkan kandungannya itu setelah berhasil menyingkirkanmu." Dia membuatku menggeram hebat dan ingin memukulnya. Namun tubuhku ini sulit untuk digerakkan. "Kurasa ini akhirnya, bocah! Kau, Kalah!" jeritan Rukia menjadi-jadi disana. Ayah Rukia mulai mengambil jarak dariku.

"Tu-Tunggu! I-Ini belum selesai!" Aku memaksa berdiri walau sedikit limbung pada awalnya. Kucoba mengatur napasku agar normal. Ayah Rukia berhenti dan berbalik menatapku. "Sudah kukatakan, aku, tidak ingin berpisah dari Rukia!" saat ucapanku itu berakhir aku langsung menerjang ayah Rukia. Dan, semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Gelap melandaku saat kudengar bunyi pedang kayu itu terbentur lantai dojo.

"ICHIGOO~!"

.

.

.

.

.

Kubuka mataku perlahan. Aku berada di sebuah ruangan berwarna biru muda. Oh, aku pingsan saat melawan ayah Rukia- Yah! Apa aku kalah?

"Ichigo!" aku bangkit dan menatap Rukia yang berlari ke arahku dan langsung memelukku. Wajahnya terlihat sehabis menangis. Ada apa? apa aku benar-benar kalah?

"Ruki-"

"Jangan lakukan ini lagi!"

"Rukia-"

"JANGAN LAKUKAN INI LAGI, TAWAKE!" Tangisnya seraya mengeratkan pelukannya padaku. Kubalas pelukannya itu dan mengusap punggung mungilnya.

"Hm, takkan kulakukan lagi. Jangan menangis!" Perlahan Rukia melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus air matanya. "Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Apa aku kalah?"

"Kau lupa?! Kau pingsan setelah muntah darah." Aku tercengang. "Syukurlah Tou-sama menahanmu dan segera memanggilkan dokter untukmu!"

"APA?! Dia melakukan apa?!"

"Tak perlu seheboh itu, dia sudah menyetujui pernikahan kita!"

"Eeh?! Bagaimana bisa? Apa aku mengalahkannya?"

Rukia menggeleng. "Berterima kasihlah pada Kaa-sama. Tou-sama dimarahi habis-habisan karena sudah membuatku menangis hebat karenamu. Dan, akhirnya Kaa-sama memintanya untuk menyutujui pernikahan kita sebagai balasannya." Rukia tersipu saat menjelaskan hal itu. Aku tersenyum senang, syukurlah usahaku tak sia-sia. Rukia juga terlihat bahagia.

"Oh ya, ada yang ingin kutanyakan." Dia menatapku intens. "Kau bilang, kau butuh waktu lama untuk menemukanku? Apa maksudnya itu?" Aku bungkam untuk sesaat. Rukia masih terlihat penasaran. "Hei, jawab aku? Apa kau menguntitku selama ini?!"

Aku hanya tertawa menanggapinya. "Jangan tertawa! Katakan padaku, atau kupukul kau!" Ia langsung memukul kakiku yang memar membuatnya sakit kembali.

"Jangan di-sana, ya, baik, kukatakan!" Rukia berhenti dan mulai menyimak. "Apa kau ingat, tiga tahun yang lalu pernah menolong seseorang yang hampir tertabrak mobil?" Rukia mengernyitkan alisnya. Dia seperti sedang mengingat-ingat.

"Hmm." Dia mengangguk pasti namun wajahnya menunjukkan kebingungan.

"Kau benar melupakannya." Ia menautkan alisnya menatapku.

"Hei, bicaralah yang jelas. Aku mengingatnya dengan baik kok!"

"Kau benar-benar tak mengingatnya dengan baik!"

"Aku mengingatnya dengan baik! Hari itu aku pulang sore karena piket. Lalu, di jalan aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang hampir di tabrak. Aku menolongnya dan kami terlepar jauh. Akhirnya aku harus masuk rumah sakit karena patah tulang. Aku tak melupakan apapun!"

Aku masih menatapnya berbicara. Persis seperti yang ia katakan, hanya saja dia melupakan sesuatu.

Flashback.

"Hei tuan, kau tak apa?" Aku menengadah ke arah suara lembut itu. mataku tercengang, kulihat suatu manik indah di hadapanku tengah memandang cemas. Dan jantungku seketika berdetak kencang. Dia gadis SMA yang tadi menolongku. Aku tersenyum lalu bangkit dan menatapnya yang duduk di hadapanku.

"Ya, aku tak apa. Arigatou-" Sontak aku tercengang saat Ia tersenyum ramah. Tangannya! Apa dia tak merasakannya?

"Nona, tanganmu?" Kutarik tangan kanannya dan memandang lengannya. Seketika ia menjerit, membuatku melepaskan tanganya.

"Sak-kit! Aaarggh, sakit! Sakit! Tanganku?!" Dia frustasi membuatku langsung menelpon ambulans dari rumah sakit terdekat.

Aku menemaninya kerumah sakit sebagai walinya. Dia terus menangis mengeluhkan tanganya selama perjalanan. Hingga akhirnya aku harus berpisah sebentar untuk mengurusi administrasinya. Tas sekolahnya saat ini tengah kupegang, kulihat kartu pelajarnya yang tadi kupakai mengisi administrasinya. Kuchiki Rukia, itulah namanya. Aku tersenyum senang mengetahui nama penolongku. Aku berjalan menuju ke kamar inapnya, tanganya sudah di gips dan dia tengah tertidur. Aku tersenyum dan menaruh tasnya di atas meja di samping ranjang. Aku menatap wajah tenang itu, dan terulur hendak membetulkan letak rambutnya yang menutup mata.

Sreet! Pintu ruang inapnya itu di terbuka membuatku menarik tanganku kembali dan melihat seorang dokter berambut putih tengah menatapku. Ia menunduk hormat dan akupun membalas.

"Maaf keponakanku merepotkan anda!" Oh rupanya paman gadis ini.

"Tidak sama sekali. Aku justru berterima kasih padanya telah menolongku tadi. Anggaplah ini balas budiku!"

"Em, Ya! Arigatou!" Aku tersenyum dan beranjak pergi dari rumah sakit itu.

Beberapa hari kemudian setelah insiden itu, aku masih terus memikirkan gadis yang tak kukenal secara langsung itu. Dapat dikatakan gadis itu telah berhasil mencuri perhatianku sejak awal aku memandangnya. Jadi, kuputuskan ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh.

Kudatangi ruangannya di rumah sakit dengan membawa sebuket bunga. Namun, aku dikejutkan dengan tempat tidur rumah sakit yang sudah kosong. Kata seorang perawat yang berpapasan denganku, gadis itu sudah pulang dua hari yang lalu. Dan sejak itu, aku tak pernah bertemu dengan penolongku lagi.

End of Flashback.

"Ichigo, katakan apa yang kulupakan?" Rukia kini mendesakku untuk berbicara. Aku menghela napasku sejenak. Kupandangi manik indahnya itu, Ia merona saat kutatap seperti ini.

"Kau," Ia memundurkan kepalanya. "Melupakanku!" mulutnya terbuka kecil sementara alisnya terangat sebagai respon. "Kau melupakan awal pertemuan kita. Kau melupakanku!" Ia mengatupka kembali mulutnya.

"Tidak mungkin!"

Aku tersenyum, kutarik tengkuknya dan mendaratkan satu kecupan ringan kebibirnya. Ia merona hebat. "Ya. Aku menguntitmu hingga tinggal tepat di samping apartemenmu!"

"Pembohong!" Ia memukul dadaku membuatku meringkis ringan. Kulihat wajahnya panik dan mendekatkan dirinya padaku. Segera kumanfaatkan situsai ini dan menariknya hingga terbaring di antara kungkunganku di atas futon. "I- Ichi-"

"Ssstt!" kutautkan satu jariku kebibirnya. Ia sudah memiringkan kepalanya dan mengangkat dagunya, sedikit lagi…

SREETT! "I-CHI-GOOO!" Rukia langsung membenarkan posisi duduknya, saat suara familiar baka Oyaji meneriakiku. Aku langsung saja memicing tajam padanya.

"Are?! Apa aku mengganggu?" ucap Innocent itu membuatku menggeram.

"Ada apa?!"

"Sudah diputuskan!" Aku menatap bingung pria baka itu. Apa yang sudah diputuskan?

"Pernikahan kalian akan dilaksanakan dua hari lagi!"

.

.

.

"Kaa-sama, sudah cukup. Aku tidak ingin terlihat norak di foto pernikahanku. Bedaknya jangan terlalu tebal!" keluh Rukia saat Kuchiki Hisana meriasnya.

"Berhenti mengoceh Rukia. Aku melakukan ini agar kau terlihat sempurna. Jangan kecewakan Ichigo!"

"Hentikan! Kau membuatku malu, Kaa-sama!" Terlihat seorang gadis berambut tosca di belakang Rukia tengah terkekeh kecil memandang percakapan ibu dan anak itu.

Pintu ruang mempelai wanita itu terbuka dan seorang pria bertuxedo hitam memasuki ruangan itu. Rukia memandangnya dan tersenyum. "Tou-sama!"

"Acaranya akan dimulai 10 menit lagi." Kuchiki Byakuya, pria itu membuat Hisana segera memasang tiara ke rambut Rukia dan mengajak Nelliel ke ruang acaranya.

Kini hanya tinggal ayah dan putri itu di dalam ruangan. Ayahnya tersenyum tipis seraya mendekatkan dirinya. "Tou-sama, bagaimana penampilanku?" Rukia berdiri dan berputar kecil membuat gaun putih tanpa lengannya berputar mengikuti gerakannya.

"Kau cantik!" Rukia tersenyum senang.

"Arigatou~"

"Kau siap?" Rukia mengangguk pasti. Dirangkulnya lengan Byakuya dan membawa buket mawar putihnya bersama.

Jantung Rukia berpacu cepat, Ia meremas buket bunga ditangan kanannya. Rukia merasakan gugup hingga ketulang-belulangnya. Ia sempat menghentikan langkahnya sejenak sebelum benar-benar memasuki altar.

Byakuya sepertinya menyadari keadaannya itu. Diremasnya tanga Rukia yang merangkulnya dan tersenyum tipis nan lembut pada Rukia. Seketika Rukia membalas senyuman itu dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya hingga sampai di depan pintu menuju altar. Byakuya meremas sekali lagi tangan Rukia dan menatapnya. "Kau tak apa?"

Rukia menghela napasnya sejenak. "Ya!" Rukia mengangguk dan pintu kayu bercat putih di hadapan mereka itu terbuka. Terlihat banyak orang tengah berdiri di dalam sana.

Rukia serta Byakuya kembali melangkah saat sebuah musik mengiringi langkah mereka. Kegugupan dihati Rukia mulai memudar. Senyumpun mengembang di bibirnya. Kini matanya tertuju hanya kepada satu sosok pria bertuxedo putih di depan altar sana. Kurosaki Ichigo, ia tersenyum mempesona di sana.

Mata kedua insane itu terus bertatapan hingga tanpa sadar Byakuya sudah mengulurkan tangan Rukia kepada Ichigo. Tangan Ichigo meraih tangan Rukia dengan baik. Rukia menatap sang ayah yang tengah memicing tak sedap pada calon suaminya itu.

"Tou-sama, hentikan!" Ditariknya lengan Byakuya lalu menggeleng.

Perlahan Byakuya melepas tangan Rukia dan tersenyum tipis hanya kepadanya. "Semoga kau bahagia." Rukia mengangguk kemudian melangkah mengikuti Ichigo ke depan altar disaat semua tamu undangan kembali duduk.

Hening sesaat sebelum seorang pendeta di hadapan mereka berbicara. "Hadirin sekalian, kita semua berkumpul di hari yang mulia ini, untuk menyaksikan penyatuan Kurosaki Ichigo. Dan, Kuchiki Rukia. Tolong ulangi setelah aku." pinta pendeta kepada Ichigo. "Aku, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Aku, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Mengambilmu, Kuchiki Rukia-"

"Mengambilmu, Kuchiki Rukia." Ichigo mengulang dengan baik kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh pendeta. "Untuk memiliki dan menjagamu. Disaat senang maupun sedih. Disaat kaya maupun miskin. Disaat sakit maupun sehat. Untuk mencintaimu.. Untuk membahagiakanmu.. Selama-lamanya. Hingga maut memisahkan kita. Aku bersedia."

Kini pendeta meminta Rukia mengulangi kata-kata yang Ia katakan. "Aku, Kuchiki Rukia." Mata Rukia masih tak berpaling dari tatapan dan senyum Ichigo."Bersedia menerimamu, Kurosaki Ichigo." Senyuman itu tertular kepada Rukia kini. "Untuk memiliki dan menjagamu. Disaat senang maupun sedih. Disaat kaya maupun miskin. Disaat sakit maupun sehat. Untuk mencintaimu.. Untuk membahagiakanmu.. Selama-lamanya. Hingga maut memisahkan kita." Senyum menawan Ichigo yang seolah sedang tertawa itu masih Ia layangkan kepada Rukia. "Aku bersedia." Usai pengucapan janji itu, adik Ichigo yang bernama Yuzu membawa nampan berisi cincin emas putih ke hadapan keduanya. Segera Ichigo memasangkan cicin yang berukuran kecil itu ke jari manis kiri Rukia dan kemudian Rukia melakukan hal yang sama pada Ichigo.

"Aishiteru, Ichigo." Rukia tersenyum.

"Hm. Aishiteru mo, Rukia." Ichigo membalas pernyataan itu juga senyum Rukia.

"Dengan ini, aku sahkan kalian menjadi sepasang suami-istri. Aku persilahkan mempelai pria untuk mencium mempelai wanita." Terlihat Rukia sudah menutup matanya menanti ciuman Ichigo mendarat tepat dibibirnya. Namun sayang, hingga Rukia membuka matanya kembali Ia tak mendapatkan yang Ia inginkan. Ichigo hanya mengecup puncak kepalanya saja.

"Kau tak menciumku di bibir?" Ichigo menatapnya bingung.

"Itu yang kau harapkan?" Ichigo membalikkan pertanyaan membuat Rukia terdiam sejenak. Pipinya memerah tipis.

Ichigo terlihat menyeringai dan mengangkat wajah Rukia dengan telunjuknya. Rukia menatapnya bingung. "Ichi-"

"Kau yang minta Rukia!" Ichigo langsung saja melakukan franchkiss mereka, membuat beberapa pasang mata heboh, menjerit, dan juga menggeram. Lihatlah di kursi bagian depan deret keluarga mempelai wanita. Seorang pria bersurai kelam tengah memanas dan sedang di tahan sang istri.

"Hey, jangan menunggu malam lagi, Ichigo. Cepatlah membuat penuh apartemen kita!" Seorang pria berambut merah kini tengah meneriaki kedua suami-istri itu. Pria itu, Abarai Renji membuat Ichigo menghentikan ciumannya dan menatapnya.

"Tenang saja babon, Sembilan bulan dari sekarang kau juga akan menjadi paman!" Seringai Ichigo seraya menarik Rukia ke dalam rangkulannya. Sontak Rukia terlihat semakin malu. Franchkiss di depan umum itu adalah yang pertama untuknya. Ditambah ekspresi heboh dari tetangga apartemen mereka di bangku sana saat Ichigo mengelus perut Rukia, membuatnya semakin memerah. Ichigo sama sekali tak menyadari bahwasannya Byakuya semakin menggeram di tempat duduknya melihat ulah Ichigo itu.

"Ichigo, hentikan." Rukia memukul tangan Ichigo di perutnya.

"Kenapa, Rukia?"

"Jaga sikapmu. Tou-sama sama sekali tak menyukainya." Ichigo langsung memandang ke arah Byakuya. Sebuah kilatan kecil muncul saat kedua mata itu beradu. Ichigo terlihat seperti sedang menantang Byakuya. Oh, dia masih belum kapok rupanya dipukul hingga muntah darah.

"Hentikan Ichigo. Kau tak berniat melawan Tou-sama lagi 'kan?"

"Hmm, mungkin nanti." Rukia menatap Ichigo yang menyeringai. "Hei, bisa kita lakukan 'itu' sesudah ini?" Bletak! Jitakan itu masuk ke kepala pria orange di samping Rukia.

.

.

.

.

.

Sembilan Bulan Kemudian.

Rukia terlihat bergeliat kecil diatas ranjang berselimut putih itu. badannya masih malas namun beberapa bunyi kecil benar-benar mengganggu tidurnya. Perlahan matanya terbuka dan mendapati pria berkepala orange di depan cermin tengah berdandan.

"Ichii~" Panggilanya itu terdengar sangat sensual menyebabkan Ichigo berbalik seraya tersenyum kepadanya.

"Ohayou! Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini?" Didekatinya sang istri lalu mengecup singkat bibir Rukia dan kemudian turun ke perut buncit Rukia. "Ohayou sayangku!"

"Kau mau kemana jam segini?" Diliriknya jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi. "Rapi dan wangi. Apa mau menemui selingkuhanmu? Atau sekertaris menyebalkanmu itu?" mata Rukia memicing tak senang. Ini hari sabtu, biasanya Ichigo tak bekerja dan akan menemaninya sepajang hari. Tapi mau kemana dia sekarang?

"Humph, kau cemburu?" Ichigo menyeringai kepada istri mungilnya yang tengah cemberut sekarang. Ia tertawa kecil sebelum kembali menyerang bibir Rukia dengan franchkiss. Ciuman yang perlahan memanas, menyebabkan pertumpahan saliva dari kedua bibir mereka.

Tangan Ichigo mulai meremas dada Rukia yang mulai membesar karena kehamilannya. Dan itu membuat Rukia mendesah tertahan, hingga..

"Ughh~" Rukia mendorong tubuh Ichigo dengan kasar. Ia memegang perutnya menyebabkan kepanikan terjadi pada Ichigo.

"Kau tak apa?"

Rukia menggangguk dan tersenyum. "Umm, kukira mereka cemburu karena tak dicium. Hehe." Dan wajah panik Ichigopun seketika menghilang berganti senyum.

"Syukurlah! aku akan pergi ke pembukaan café Grimmjow. Apa kau tak apa kutinggal sendiri? Aku takkan lama!"

"Hmm." Angguk Rukia dan Ichigopun mengelus pelan rambut bangun tidurnya.

"Selama aku pergi, kau tak boleh berada di dapur, balkon, atau tempat berbahaya lainnya-"

"Hm."

"Dan jangan coba untuk bersih-bersih. Ini minggu melahirkanmu, kau harus banyak istirahat. Mengerti?"

"Iya!" Usai jawaban itu Ichigo mengecup puncak kepala Rukia dan kemudian pamit pergi.

Rukia tersenyum melihat Ichigo beranjak pergi. Senyumnya itu seketika berubah menjadi seringai. "Kalau bukan aku yang bersih-bersih, bagaimana apartemen ini nanti!" Rukia bangkit dan membereskan ranjangnya dan Ichigo. setelah itu ia keluar dari kamarnya dan mulai membersihkan seisi apartemen Ichigo yang juga menjadi apartemennya kini.

Mulai dari tumpukan piring kotor, ruang tamu apartemennya, dan kini Ia tengah membersihkan meja kerja Ichigo sambil bersenandung kecil. Senyum entah mengapa tak henti-hentinya menghilang dari wajahnya.

"Agh~" Rukia meringkis kecil. Sejak tadi perutnya merasakan kontraksi setiap 15 menit, namun Ia mencoba untuk tidak mempedulikan hal itu. Dilanjutkannya kegiatannya tadi. "Ugh!" Perlahan kontraksi itu terjadi semakin menjadi-jadi dan datangnya semakin cepat saja.

Vacuum cleaner di tangannya kini terjatuh. Ia meringkis menahan perutnya, keringat mulai mengalir di pelipisnya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat pada pesan dokter pribadinya bahwa jika terjadi kontraksi yang semakin cepat datangnya, itu artinya dia akan segera melahirkan.

Dengan susah payah Rukia meraih gagang telepon di atas meja kerja Ichigo. ditekannya beberapa tombol dan mulai merebahkan tubuhnya di kursi kerja Ichigo. oh, dia terlihat begitu tersiksa.

Sambunganpun terjadi, namun Ichigo tak kunjung mengangkat teleponnya. Rukia semakin meringkis. Walau begitu Ia tetap berusaha menghubungi Ichigo. Semoga kali ini tersambung.

Tuuuut~ Tuuuut~ tuuut~ klik! "Ya, Rukia-"

"Ngh.. Ichhiigohh.. hah-ah-ah-aku-"

"Rukia! kau kenapa?" Suara Ichigo kini terdengar sangat panik.

"Aku-akan-melahirkan-sekarang-ahhh~"

"Tunggu aku! aku akan segera kesana!"

.

.

.

Ichigo berlari seperti di kejar setan. Ia tidak peduli pada beberapa orang yang sudah ia tabrak sepanjang larinya menuju apartemennya. Yang Ia pikirkan saat ini hanyalah keadaan Rukia dan juga buah hatinya.

Bruak! Ichigo membuka setiap pintu di dalam apartemennya dengan tergesa-gesa dan menemukan Rukia yang mengerang hebat di lantai. Air ketubannya sudah pecah, ini gawat! Ichigo segera menggendong Rukia dan membawanya menuju mobilnya.

"Bertahanlah Rukia! Kuyakin kau bisa!" Ichigo memasang sabuk pengaman pada Rukia yang mengerang sembari meneriaki namanya.

Ichigo langsung melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata dan menerobos beberapa lampu merah. "Ichihh-"

"Bertahanlah, sebentar lagi kita sampai."

"Sak-kit Ichihh~ dia-akan-keluar!"

"Ya, kumohon bertahan Rukia." Ichigo semakin menambah laju mobilnya.

Sampailah mereka dirumah sakit. Ichigo segera menggendong Rukia memasuki rumah sakit. "Dokter! Suster! Tolong istriku!" teriaknya itu langsung diladeni beberapa suster dan juga seorang dokter. Dibaringkannya Rukia ke tempat tidur dan merekapun mendorong tempat tidur itu menuju ruang bersalin.

"Sakit-Ichigooh!"

"Ya, bertahanlah Rukia, aku yakin kau pasti bisa!" Diusapnya puncak kepala Rukia sepanjang perjalanan itu.

"Maaf, Tuan! Silahkan menunggu di luar!" Ichigo mendecah, tertahan saat hendak memasuki ruang bersalin.

Ia menggeram karena tak bisa menemani Rukia saat persalinan terjadi. Ia hanya bisa mendengar jerit kesakitan Rukia dari balik pintu putih itu. Tangannya terpaut, keringat masih senantiasa mengucuri pelipisnya. Oh, semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa pada mereka karena Ichigo nyaris terlambat membawa mereka ke rumah sakit.

Ichigo terus hilir-mudik di depan ruang bersalin. Sudah sejam lebih Ichigo menunggu. Mendengar jerit kesakitan Rukia membuatnya ingin sekali mendobrak pintu ruang bersalin itu, namun Ia masih cukup tahu diri untuk tidak mendobraknya.

"ICHIGO!" Ichigo membalikkan badannya dan menjumpai tiga Kuchiki tengah menatapnya bersama sang ayah. Salah satu Kuchiki itu menggeram menatapnya. Ia langsung saja mendekati Ichigo dan menarik kerah kemeja Ichigo.

"Mengapa putriku kau tinggalkan sendirian?! Bagaimana jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi saat kau terlambat membawanya ke rumah sakit, Hah?!"

"Bya-kun! Hentikan!" Teriakan Hisana tak menghentikan kegiatan Byakuya. Ichigo menundukkan wajahnya, Byakuya masih terus meremas kerah kemejanya.

"Kau, seharusnya kau kubunuh hari itu-" Dan suara tangis bayipun terdengar menggema di sepanjang koridor itu. Ginrei langsung tersenyum dan menyalami besannya. Sementara Hisana mendekati Byakuya lalu menurunkan tangannya dari kerah baju Ichigo. Byakuya menatapnya, Ia kini menangis haru dan langsung memeluk Byakuya.

"Aku senang Bya-kun!" Byakuya membalas pelukan itu dengan mengusap pundak Hisana. Walau Ia kesal pada Ichigo, tapi ia juga senang cucunya akhirnya lahir.

"Selamat Ichigo, kau menjadi seorang ayah!" Isshin menepuk pundak Ichigo. Ia sama sekali tak bergeming atau membalas ucapan ayahnya. Ia sesak. Ia tak mendengar suara Rukia lagi, apa Rukia sudah tertidur? Atau Rukia- Tidak! Ia menggeleng kepalanya, jangan sampai pikiran bodohnya membuatnya panik. Dokter baru saja keluar dan mengatakan mereka sudah bisa menengok.

Ichigo segera masuk mendahului yang lain ke dalam ruang bersalin itu. Banyak bercak darah yang ia lihat, ia mendapati tempat tidur bersalin itu kosong. Tidak! Jangan sampai ini terjadi, semoga Ia menyelamatkan keduanya.

Hoeeek! Hoeeek! Tangis itu terdengar dari balik tirai biru muda di sebelah Ichigo. Ia mendekatkan dirinya ke sana. Dibukanya tirai itu perlahan hingga sebuah tempat tidur terlihat. Seketika kelegahan menjalarinya. Ia kini melihat Rukia tengah menyusui buah hati mereka, wanita itu tersenyum kepadanya sembari menyebut namanya. Sigap ia langsung memeluk Rukia membuat wanita itu kebingungan.

"A-Ada apa, Ichigo?"

"Arigatou! Arigatou!" Rukia memegang lengan Ichigo yang memeluknya, Ia mengangguk dan kembali tersenyum.

"Are? Dimana cicitku?" Rukia menengadah kepalanya ke arah tiarai sana. Kakeknya baru saja masuk bersama orang tua mereka.

"Laki-laki kah? Atau perempuan?" Kini Isshin yang bertanya.

"Laki-laki Tou-san!" Rukia menghentikan kegiatannya dan membiarkan mereka melihat putranya dan Ichigo itu. Bayi itu mewarisi paras manis serta manik Rukia, sementara rambutnya membuat sang kakek bayi dari pihak ibu bergidik sesaat. Orange?

"Selamat Rukia, Ichigo, dia bayi yang tampan." Ucap Hisana seraya menggendong bayi itu kemudian mendekatkannya pada keluarganya yang lain.

"Ya, benar-benar tampan. Hai, cucuku.." Panggil Isshin.

"Lalu," semua mata menatap sang Kuchiki-sama. "Kapan aku punya cicit perempuan?" pertanyaan itu mengejutkan semua orang sesaat.

Ichigo tersenyum dan merangkul lengan Rukia yang langsung terkejut.

"Segera, Jii-sama!"

"Eeh?"

.

.

.

**End!**

**Tada! Ini final chapnya udah kupenuhin. Apakah publishku termaksud cepat? Mungkin gag, ya? (-_-").Thanks so much, udah ada yang mau nge-fave cerita abal ini. Gomen juga buat ending yang menurutku gag memuaskan. Terima kasih sudah membaca fict abalku. See u! ^^**

**Balas Review:**

**Sakura-Yuki15: **Hai juga nee-chan. Makasih buat kritiknya, moga di last chap ini gag ada lagi typo(s)nya. Amin. hehe Sangkyu dah ripiu. Gimana last chap ini nee-chan? ^^

**Miisakura: **Gimana menurutmu last chap ini, Mii? Moga menghibur! Sangkyu buat masukannya. ^^

**curio cherry: **Iya masih newbie Curio-senpai. Yoroshiku! ^^. Senang ada yang semangat karena fic abalku! Sangkyu dah kritik, apakah di last chap ini sudah lebih baik?

**Deshe Lusi: **Sangkyu dah ripiu, gimana last chap ini Deshe-san? ^^

**Rukiorra Schiffer: **Udah di update, gimana last chap ini? sangkyu dah review Rukiorra-senpai! ^^

**Zane Zavira: **Udah di update nih, apa sudah termaksud cepat ini? hehe sangkyu dah suka. Gimana last chap ini, Zane-san?

**Aika Licht Youichi: **Sangkyu kritiknya, udah di update nih. Gimana last chap ini Aika-san? ^^

**Crystalline Arch: **sangkyu buat usulnya senpai. Sungguh membangun. Maaf gag ngasih full Ichigo POV. Gimana last chap ini? ^^

** : **sangkyu dah ripiu. Gimana last chap ini?

**Voidy: **Huaa, sungguh kehormatan Voidy-san mau me-review fic abalku. ^^ ya, begitulah voidy-san, fict ini hanya fict abal. so, sangat banyak kekuranganya hehe. Gomen jika kesan awal ceritanya biasa-biasa saja, karena aku masih sangat newbie. ^^ Sangkyu banget dan di kritik, sangat membangun. Luv u Voidy-san.

**Toyama Ichiru: **Udah di update, sangkyu dah ripiu. Gimana kali ini, senpai? ^^

**Purple and Blue: **Gomen tak memenuhi permintaanmu, Purple and Blue-senpai! -. Udah ku update, apa sudah terjawab pertanyaannya di last chap ini? sangkyu dah ripiu.

**Luv u all *peluksatusatu***

**Wishy-Washy Nara desu. Ini ceritaku! ^^**


End file.
